


Overheard in LA

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme: Phoenix/Edgeworth, clothed desperate horny frottage in the records room, denied orgasm when they think somebody's coming in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard in LA

"Nnngh, Wright, shut up, you're going to alert someone..." Edgeworth's voice was low and rough, the slight British accent coming through clearer in his arousal.  
  
"S-speak for yourself, Edgeworth." Phoenix had his hands braced against two different drawers containing hundreds of dusty files, pushing his lower half desperately against Edgeworth's, their cocks straining against each other. Phoenix knew that if they had more time, they wouldn't still have their trousers on, but desperate times called for improvisation. At least they were getting _this_.  
  
"Wrighhhhhhht!" The warning that Edgeworth had meant it as ended up as a loud moan, and Phoenix had to put his hand over the prosecutor's mouth to muffle it, though his desperate frotting never slowed.  
  
"Shut up Edgeworth... and hurry." The defense attorney's breathing was labored, and a trickle of sweat dripped from his hairline down his cheek. The records room was hot and stuffy, and that was before two desperately horny lawyers had started adding their own body heat to it.  
  
"I'm almost there. Hurry up yourself, Wright." The hand gripping at Phoenix's ass pulled him closer, and Edgeworth's leg slipped around Phoenix's to give them both better contact.  
  
For a few seconds, all that was heard in the room was harsh panting.  
  
And then the door to the records room opened, and shut.  
  
In a panic, Phoenix sprung back from Edgeworth, just at the brink of his peak, and ran his hand through his spikes while trying to seem nonchalant. Edgeworth quickly tucked in the shirttail that had slipped from his trousers and brushed the dust off of his suit before grabbing a file and holding it in front of his crotch to hide the proof of what had really gone on during this "evidence gathering". Shoving the lawyer aside, Edgeworth strode toward the door, looking for all intents and purposes as if he hadn't just gone through a truncated sexual encounter with his courtroom rival.  
  
He reached the door only a few seconds before Phoenix, and immediately wished he had stayed behind and let the other man take the brunt of the shit-eating grins that met him outside the room.  
  
"Uhh, pal," Gumshoe said to Phoenix when the confused defense attorney finally caught up, "I didn't know you were that... good."  
  
"Huh...?" Phoenix looked around wildly, from Edgeworth who wouldn't look at anyone, back to Gumshoe who was blushing slightly, but grinning along with the rest of the spectators. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's just... we've all never heard Mr. Edgeworth sound quite so desperate before. It's kind of inspiring."  
  
Phoenix didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He knew, however, that he was in trouble by the "this is YOUR fault, Wright" glare that Edgeworth was giving him.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Phoenix grinned sheepishly. After all, it kind of _was_ his fault.


End file.
